


Sweet and tender

by Alemanriq



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Smut Off 2019, Creampie, F/M, Married Couple, Modern AU, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, but not that tired, hector is tired, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemanriq/pseuds/Alemanriq
Summary: What to do on a sunday evening if your workaholic husband was awake the whole last night raiding the load of inspiration he was just struck by before it fades away?Remind him what he's missing on for sure....a proper break offers a nice rest for both and a potentially good new bundle of inspiration and motivation...how to refuse to that offer..





	Sweet and tender

**Author's Note:**

> Imelda was wearing one of hector's shirts.


End file.
